Black Hat
Black Hat is the main antagonist of the Cartoon Parody one-hour special, "Infinity War!". He is an immensely powerful supervillain who makes a living by selling weapons, traps and other devices to other villains of Cartoon Network multiverse, as well as the boss of Dr. Flug Slys, Demencia and 5.0.5. Black Hat is portrayed as a cruel, sadistic and narcissistic fiend who does his part to make the world a little more vile and its heroes a little more dead. He is voiced by Alan Ituriel. Appearence So far, Black Hat has been shown wearing only his formal attire, if the show progresses he might be shown wearing something else. He wears a black trench coat reaching down near the ankles, the collar of which is popped. Under that he wears a red and gray undershirt, along with long gray pants as well as black and white dress shoes. He wears his iconic black top hat with a red band going around the bottom, and dark gray gloves and a black tie. Black Hat appears to have dark gray skin. His sharp teeth are pale green, and his left eye is covered by what looks like a monocle. Personality Black Hat is known for being an extremely pompous and manipulative Individual. He is a cruel, callous and outright narcissistic man who takes pleasure in the misery of others, as well as constantly abuses his minion Dr. Flug both physically and verbally. Black Hat is also shown to be a quite sly, sinister, and intimidating man, as he likes to scare people, including scaring both Dementia and 5.0.5 in a couple of the shorts. He has no redeeming or anti-villainous qualities whatsoever and is completely evil through and through. Speaking of pompous, if what he did to Vilgax (whom was turned into a blobish mutation of he and Black Hat, the latter of which immediately ate the Vilgax half from Dr. Flug's custom made of Omnitrix) and his scale of villainous chart labeling the high villain level as "Almost Black Hat" is any indication, then he is so self-important, as he refuses to believe in villains more evil than him, and will not allow anyone shapeshifting into him whatsoever. Powers and Abilities *'High Intelligence': Black Hat is shown to be extremely smart throughout the series, and it is heavily implied that he is smart enough to create his own inventions, although he likely has Dr. Flug create them instead because he does not want to concern himself with "lackey work". *'Shapeshifting': On various occasions, Black Hat changes his appearance in order to fool/torment others, the most notable example of this being when he changed himself into a perfect replica of 5.0.5 in order to terrify Demencia. **'Size Manipulation': Likely as another form of his shapeshifting, Black Hat can change the size of his body to that of a giant, although he has only been shown using this ability once. *'Laser Vision': Black Hat once killed Mordecai by shooting deadly lasers out of his eyes, after turns Mordecai into a normal Blue-jay. *'Charisma'/'Manipulation': Black Hat, as a salesman, uses various forms of charisma and manipulation to convince other villains to buy his inventions. *'Portal Creation': Black Hat seems to be able to open portals (possibly to the underworld, as shown by the ghosts coming out of the portal he opened), as shown in the fourth episode "Squeak" when he scratches 5.0.5.'s blackboard. *'"The Force"': In the Villainous Orientation video "The Missing Files of Elmore", Black Hat uses an ability like the force from Star Wars to choke Dr. Flug. *'Shadow Teleportation': Also in the AWOG Villainous Orientation video, Black Hat is shown to be able to teleport by dissolving himself into a shadowy mist. Quotes Gallery Trivia *His old design featured a question mark on his hat, similar to The Riddler. *In one scene, Black Hat uses his heat vision to kill Mordecai that was annoying him. *Like Father and Jacob Arbogast, Black Hat is the most evil villain of the film, as he was willing to resort to murder since the beginning to achieve his goals (though the film actually features Black Hat kills Mordecai with his heat vision). He was even willing to kill those who inferred on his plans, like Carrie's parents. The Delightful Children From Down The Lane and Joker, the other antagonists of the first film, never resorted to murder until the last instance. *Black Hat's address is Hatsville, Hat Island, Hat Ave., Manor #333. *As stated by Alan Ituriel (the creator of the series), not only does Black Hat play the pipe organ, but he also plays the violin with the strings being made of cat's intestines. *Black Hat is stated to be 2.03 meters, or 6 ft (6.6 in) tall. *Any mortal who pronounces his real name out will die immediately. Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Network Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Crossover Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Adaptational Villainy